


Thunder Road

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is ready to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get Springsteen songs stuck in my head for two weeks.

Thunder Road (#65 Burn)

Charlie burned his copy of the divorce papers then went to pack his bag.

He loaded up his laptop and the Glock 19 he picked up during yet another Russian Mob case. After that went his most rugged clothes, no sports coats or ties.

He wrote and note for Don and his Father then went to sit on the porch.

The sun was low on the horizon when a dusty pickup arrived.

He threw his bags in the back and got in.

“So Professor, where are we going?” Ian asked.

“I don't care. Pick a direction, pick a case, drive.”

  
Long Time Comin' (#309 West)

The night after they caught McHugh Charlie stayed up and showed Ian all the math he could have used. Math for tracking and chasing. Ian saw the flash in Charlie's eyes and knew Charlie was a fellow hunter, even if he didn't know it yet. He whispered to Charlie to call him if he ever wanted to hit the road, learn the real thrill of the chase.

Ian had almost forgotten that night when the message came.

 _I'm ready to hunt._

Ian didn't ask why, or why now, that could come later. He just turned his truck west towards California.

  
One Step Up (Scrabble #201)

Charlie had the stamina of an academic and the stubbornness of an Eppes. He should have fallen and cried for mercy miles back, instead he pressed on, closer to their prey and further from all the things he was running from.

The Bureau had given him status as a 'traveling consultant' while Ian put him through one man, on the job, boot camp.

He saw Charlie's foot come down on a stone. He tumbled to the rocky ground and instantly began to push himself back up scrabbling on the loose earth, cursing under his breath.

Ian didn't move to help.

  
Wages of Sin (#259 Trigger)

They peered into a valley so idyllic Monet would have wept to paint it. Their prey was on the far side edging along the tree line. They had been given permission to shoot to kill. This one had no intention of coming in alive anyway.

Charlie peered through his own scope while Ian set his rifle. He could easily do the math Ian needed in his head letting them take shots from greater distances.

Charlie signed the pertinent numbers to Ian not willing to risk the echo of a voice.

Ian pulled the trigger.

Birds leapt from the valley floor.


End file.
